De l'utilité du gel
by Lili76
Summary: Drago Malefoy est toujours parfait, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Jamais personne ne le verra débraillé ou décoiffé. Ses cheveux surtout sont sa marque de fabrique. Parfaitement fixés, parfaitement lissés. Aussi parfaits que lui.


**Défis de la gazette des bonbons au citron**

**\- Collectionnez vos POP : Wolverine - Coiffure : ****Écrire sur le gel de Draco Malfoy**

**\- Défi fou : Caractère - Soigné**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons - Gryffondor : esprit**

**\- Prompt of the day : folie**

* * *

Enfermé dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, Drago Malefoy s'observait dans le miroir face à lui.

Il était venu en avance pour profiter un peu du calme. Il le faisait à chaque match. C'était sa façon de gérer la pression, de ne montrer qu'une façade impassible, d'être sûr de lui. Lorsqu'il quitterait les vestiaires, il montrerait à tous qu'il était Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, et fier de l'être.

Une fois de plus, il allait affronter son rival. Harry Potter. Le fichu Survivant, le héros de la lumière.

Il lissa soigneusement ses cheveux, ajoutant du gel pour être certain qu'aucune mèche ne dépasserait quelques soient les mouvements qu'il aurait à faire. C'était la première façon pour lui de se démarquer de Potter.

Potter et sa touffe de cheveux coiffée façon nid d'oiseau, Potter qui n'avait sans doute jamais découvert l'utilité d'un peigne dans sa vie.

Potter qui - même si la fin du monde était proche - n'utiliserait jamais de gel capillaire.

Il n'avait pas la folie de croire qu'il était meilleur que Potter. Il savait parfaitement que le Gryffondor semblait être né sur un balai et qu'il avait peu de chances de lui prendre le vif d'or sous le nez. Pour le battre, il lui faudrait user de ruse - ou utiliser des moyens biens moins avouables, comme demander à son équipe de lui envoyer autant de cognards que possible pour le déstabiliser.

Avec un soupir, Drago rajouta un peu de gel pour fixer une mèche récalcitrante, plissant les yeux pour vérifier que sa coiffure était parfaite.

Ses parents lui avaient appris depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre qu'il devait toujours avoir l'air irréprochable. Il était un Malefoy, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir l'air négligé. Contrairement à ce fichu Potter qui ne semblait pas se soucier d'être mal habillé, sale ou décoiffé.

S'il devait être honnête, Drago devrait avouer qu'il l'envier parfois. Il aimerait lui aussi pouvoir se passer la main dans les cheveux, d'un geste nonchalant. Ou alors voler jusqu'à l'épuisement, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses mèches blondes.

Au lieu de quoi, il devait s'assurer qu'un match de Quidditch, même mouvementé, ne dérangerait pas l'ordonnancement de ses cheveux. Son père un jour lui avait dit qu'il devait pouvoir se préparer à rencontrer le Ministre en personne en descendant de son balai.

Sauf que le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre envie de rencontrer le Ministre de la Magie. Il étouffait sous les règles, tout comme ses cheveux étouffaient sous la tonne de gel qu'il utilisait pour les plaquer sur son crâne.

Drago ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son reflet, et essaya d'oublier qu'il se dirigeait probablement vers une défaite de plus. Bien sûr, il refuserait de le reconnaître. Cette pensée resterait dans le secret de son cœur, et il ferait comme toujours bonne figure. Il ricanerait en voyant les Gryffondor, il se moquerait d'eux et de leur attrapeur vedette. Il annoncerait leur victoire, fanfaronnerait, puisque c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Et puis, dès que sa mère apprendrait que Serpentard avait une fois de plus perdu face à Gryffondor, elle lui enverrait une longue lettre pour le rassurer, en lui disant que même s'il n'était pas premier sur un balai, il restait celui qui avait le plus d'esprit.

C'était probablement cette lettre qui serait le plus humiliant pour lui. Il aimerait pouvoir dire à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être consolé comme un petit enfant, qu'il se moquait bien d'avoir plus d'esprit que Potter. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'entendre dire qu'il avait de meilleurs résultats scolaires, ou qu'il avait meilleure allure.

Il voulait juste pouvoir battre Potter rien qu'une fois, prouver qu'il pouvait être aussi bon que lui sur un balai.

En entendant les membres de son équipe entrer bruyamment dans les vestiaires, en chahutant gaiement, Drago inspira lentement et vérifia une fois de plus ses cheveux. Il avait utilisé tant de gel que ses cheveux étaient plaqués comme un casque sur son crâne. Il pourrait y avoir une tempête, il serait toujours aussi impeccablement coiffé.

Il ajusta son uniforme de Quidditch, vérifiant qu'il était parfaitement mis, et le lissa des paumes de ses mains, légèrement nerveux. Il était prêt à entrer sur le terrain, et à faire face à Potter, une fois de plus.

Comme toujours, il donnerait le meilleur de lui-même, sans montrer aux autres à quel point c'était important pour lui.

Son équipe autour de lui, il entra sur le terrain, essayant d'ignorer que la plupart des applaudissements étaient destinés aux rouge et or.

Face à face avec Potter, ils se dévisagèrent et l'espace d'un instant, il passa entre eux une reconnaissance. Même si Drago perdait toujours, il restait le meilleur adversaire du Survivant. Et l'un comme l'autre appréciait énormément leurs affrontements.

Ils se serrèrent la main, sans se quitter du regard, et lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, ils s'élancèrent avec un bel ensemble, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas le match qui venait de commencer.


End file.
